crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Calendar: GC
In the CrossGoersDnD world, time and years are denoted as GC (Game Calendar). This notation is both in world and out, as character in the game refer to year dates as GC. It is ultimately an arbitrary system but it is quick and easy to understand and implement. The year 0 GC began when the first campaign (The Lost Mine of Phandelver) began. Each year of the calendar is named based on major events within that year (E.g 99999 GC (Year of the Broken Speedometer)) Days and Months The Game Calendar is divided into 12 Months, each is split into 30 days each (or 3 tensdays). Days are written as "Hammer 1" or "1st Hammer: 0 GC". The days of the week are not named and are referred to as to "The 3rd day in the 2nd tensday of Hammer". The names of the months and festivals used in Faerûn are as follows: # Hammer ("Deepwinter") #* Midwinter between Hammer 30 and Alturiak 1 # Alturiak ("The Claw of Winter" or "The Claws of the Cold") # Ches ("The Claw of Sunsets") #* Spring Equinox on Ches 19 # Tarsakh ("The Claw of the Storms") #* Greengrass between Tarsakh 30 and Mirtul 1 # Mirtul ("The Melting") # Kythorn ("The Time of Flowers") #* Summer Solstice on Kythorn 20 # Flamerule ("Summertide") #* Midsummer between Flamerule 30 and Eleasias 1 #* Shieldmeet occurs the day after Midsummer, once every four years # Eleasis ("Highsun") # Eleint ("The Fading") #* Autumn Equinox on Eleint 21 #* Highharvestide between Eleint 30 and Marpenoth 1 # Marpenoth ("Leafall") # Uktar ("The Rotting") #* Feast of the Moon between Uktar 30 and Nightal 1 # Nightal ("The Drawing Down") #* Winter Solstice on Nightal 20 Ages / Time Periods The Game Calendar is subdivided into a number of ages or reckonings. As more and more history is unearth and created, various new ages may come to be. A complete list of ages follows: Prehistoric Age (Before - 5000 GC) The Prehistoric Age dates back to anytime 5000 years before the start of the first campaign. It is a time way beyond even the multiple lifespans of many of the world most legendary creatures. Some events of great importance may have happened during this time but only the Gods themselves could possibly recount them to you. The Long Past Age (-5000 GC to -501 GC) The days long past are just that, days from long enough ago that they are recorded history but very few creatures of the time still walk the earth now. This is the bulk of the worlds history to date. The Recent Past Age (-500 GC to -1 GC) The Recent Past Age, though not considered all that recent, is the time up to about 500 years before the beginning of play in the world. Most early backstories originate here, as does the births, lives and deaths of the majority of characters (well, mostly not deaths).. The First Age (0 GC to ???) The First Age, though not the first the list, is the first age the players are involved in and can shape. It will be renamed appropriately when they world undergoes a significant world shaping event. It begins at 0 GC and continues until the world enters a new age, quiet possibly after the first set of Lv.20 characters are retired and a new generation of heroes are born. Timeline c. -500 CG - The Year of the Forgotten Pact * The Phandelver's Pact is created -30 CG - The Year of the Flowing Fire * Mt. Hotenow erupts destroying Thundertree and much of Neverwinter 0 CG - The Year of the TBD